The Games of two
by musicloverandracomalfoys
Summary: When two charaters meet and have fun games what will hapen to being enamies.
1. The rules aNd games

Disclaimer--- not own anything sadly

First one ever writen. Have fun.

7th year after the war Dumbledor is not dead

Well let's start the story off like this with a bang and that is exactly what it was.

Dumbledor got up and oddly enough Sprout fell down and hit her head. But Dumbledor went on as if nothing happened which was I guess okay. Dumbledor said "Good day students and welcome back to Hogwarts" he stopped here because of all the hooting and a hollering and the made a sound in the back of his throat and restarted "I just wanted you all to know that I will be holding a meeting with the 7th years after breakfast. Have a good day." And sat back down. Sprout on the other had been levitated by Madam Pomfrey to the Hospital wing.

At the Gryfindor table there had been some commotion. "Harry," said Ron "what do you think they want with us?"

"How am I supposed to know do you think that I know just because I killed Old Voldie with his own wand? Do you?" said Harry he looked as if smoke was going to come out of his ears. Harry had been under a lot of presser from the press since he has been to Hogwarts. He has been pressured to make sure that he wins every Quidditch game and ace every NEWT.

"Ron" Hermoine warned "don't retort back he is under a lot of pressure and it specially hard since well you know". Last year Harry dumped Ginny now she won't take him back saying she's got someone new that she is dating and likes. No one knows who Ginny is dating her and well hopefully him.

Breakfast was over and everyone in the breakfast hall left expect for the 7th years. They stated behind to see what Dumbledor wanted. "Now students quite down there is a new game every year that we play with you ,a different game every year, but yet we play one-" he tried to go on but was intruped by none other than Draco Malfoy "professor why have we not heard of this before?"

"I was getting there young Malfoy just wait OMG children these days, anyway back to the point. Heads which are Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger well not be living with you and they have there own game. So um….Flitwick will you explain the rest of the rules and game to these 7th years while I take and to there room?" he said with batting eyelashes. Eww.

"Of corse Albus, any thing for you," said Flitwick.

"Well then we are off," said Dumbeldor.

Hermoine didn't really want to say anyting about what happened just then between Dumbledor and Flitwick and hoped Malfoy wouldn't either so she put her iphone headphones in and listened to some music.

Dumbeldor stopped walking in front of a portrait with a little girl that looked like she had octopus legs instead of human and an odd shaped tree "the girls name is Pupary make up a password there is a TV in the room telling you all the rules and your game. I must go oh and if you do not get along and talk at least every night before bed and every morning Pupary will not let you in good night," Dumbeldor said and left.

"Well Malfoy," Hermoine said "What password should we do?".

"How about I'm sexy?" Malfoy said.

"How about no you are not, Okay be mature now how about…." Hermoine looked at her iphone. The iphone was a gift from her parents for her last year at Hogwarts and she was most likely going to take a job in the Wizarding world so they wanted a way to get a hold of her. Hermoines cousin Delta put on her iPhone 7,524 songs on it so she wouldn't forget her. The song playing was Sugar were falling by Fall Out Boy the covers name was Under the Cork tree. "Um," the brunette said "How about under the cork tree?"

"What," said the Blonde "Whatever sure, fine?"

"Now are you agreeing on this to be your password because funny thing is that weird tree is a cork tree?"

"Yes, what the irony Malfoy and I are agreeing on this right Malfoy?" said Hermoine.

"Yes, dear we are," said Malfoy who was taken back by why he said dear to her a mudblood but she had gotten some figure. She was warring a pair of dark DKNY skinny jeans and a top that had an upside-down Underamour sign. The shirt was white and cut to her figure nicely. Her hair was no longer bushy mess of curls and frizz it was now nice curls that went all the way down her back. She had funny shoes on they were not heals or tennis shoes they were boots that went all the way up her leg to her middle calf. They were light brown and some sort of writing that I couldn't see. They looked warm and fuzzy inside. She kept tapping some screen looking thing.

Hpov

When the portrait opened up I put my iPhone away the room was beautiful a mix of my favorite colors Yellow and Sliver on some walls and on others Red and Black and a little Green. I went to go check out my room which was clearly marked Granger and walked in. My room was not Gryfindor colors it was plain white until I walked in when I walked in it was Brown, white and blue. The same colors as my outfit. So Cool! I decided that it wouldn't hurt looking to see what Malfoy's room looked like so I did. I knocked on his door and walked in.

When I walked in nobody was in there so I just looked around. I went around the corner of Malfoy's bathroom door and saw him in just his pants no shirt. Oh My goodness!!

"Like what you see Granger?" said Malfoy with that smirk on his face that I wish I could smack off.

"Oh I'm terribly sad you didn't call me dear oh and we need to go see what our game is rules and such. Oh and put a shirt on hunny." Said Hermoine knowing full well that she had totally shocked him.

Hermoine went down stairs and was fowled by Malfoy. They turned on the T.V. the rules and game. Was on Malfoy not knowing what to do said game funny enough and to his amazement it worked. Dumbledor came on the screen and said "Hello if you are watching this you are the heads. You will be playing two games the game that the rest of the 7th years are playing and the game you two will play. The game all of the 7th years are playing is called Hog Idol there will be different stages were you will perform a song retune everyday on your laptops you will be given an email the email will say what your stage is and what you will be doing. Now the game that you two will be playing will be different every week. You will get emails each week what you will be doing that week. Now say home screen and it will take you back to the home screen".

"Home screen," Hermoine said clearly. "Rules," she said next.

The rules came up saying that if anyone does anything wrong they will be disquafied. And that Hog Idol is singing. That if they dont do any of there tasks something bad will come appon them.

"Well do you know how to sing darling?" asked Malfoy he could sing wasnt half bad but wasnt the best.

"I do I was in a Glee Club and in the Musical, Play for when ever i could. Are you impressed love?" said Hermoine.

"Yes dear, very impressed. Um i have a certin question I must ask of you?" said Malfoy.

"You Draco Malfoy asking for my help a bookworms help well he must be melting," said Hermoine gigling to herself.

"I dont know what the blodly a Laptop is....Can you help me love?" said Malfoy voice full of hope.

"Yes hun i can help you lets go up to your room and take a look shall we?" said Hermoine.

Sorry all for now update on monday.

review love yas think i need a beta im not sure knew to this first one i have writen. dont be to harsh.

Musicloverandracomalfoys


	2. FUN cant start till someone screams

Disclaimer- owns nothing.

When we last left our two they were going up to Malfoy's room to have a computer lesson

Hpov

"I can not believe you have not ever want to know what muggle devise are I would be course if I didn't grow up muggle what things were like cell phones here I have mine you can look at," said the brunette kind of off. She took out her iPhone and showed it to him.

Dpov

Granger pulled out the square thing that she had been tapping earlier and let me play with it. Then the Granger showed me what email was and how to use my new Mac Book Pro. "Granger are you tired?" asked Malfoy. "Yes I am tired I'm going to bed okay Hun?" said Hermione.

Hpov

Hermione woke to a knock on her bed room door her door opened and the smell of Armani code cologne intoxicated the room. She knew the smell wasn't Ron or Harry because that wasn't there cologne she grabbed her wand but backed off when she heard the voice "love," said. Malfoy there is only a half hour left of breakfast I have got you a plate from breakfast you can get ready I will just leave it here." thank you babe said Hermione.

Hermoine didn't understand why he was being so nice but could get used to it.

She opened her laptop and looked at her email and saw that there was a email from Malfoy and Dumbledor. Hermione first clicked on the one from Dumbledor.

Dear Heads,

I hope you slept well in you new rooms.

Your task of the week is that you and your other house mate have to start calling each other by your first name.

Dumbledor

Hermione the opened the email from Malfoy knowing that he already had opened the one from Dumbledor.

Granger,

If we are going to call each other by first names it is only in the common room and if we have to in front of Ginny and Blaise.

No One Else.

DM.

Ps. Do I have to call you Hermione can't it be something shorter like Mia not Mione because you don't mone.

DM

That was oddly sweet Mia thought. She got ready and went to her first class. In transfiguration Hermione sat down at her normal spot second seat from the front. When she sat down there was a flash a blonde and then it all went crazy. Hermione was on the floor and Neville was shooting off random spells Luna taught him and Harry and Ron were no where to be seen. Then when McGonagall walked in there was a scream from Romilda Vain that was really loud she walked in and her face was as white as Moaning Mertal's she walked in went to the front of the room and said "I just saw Harry Potter my bestrode and Ron Weasly Kissing,".

"Really," said Hermione getting help up from Draco.

"Yes Really I saw them kissing," said Romilda.

"Each other or other girls than you?" said Mia.

"Each other and now I'm pulling off the wedding and I now announce my self married to Draco Malfoy," said Romilda.

"What!" said Draco "me no, no you can't marry me I am all ready have a fiancé".

"Oh you do," said Mia and Romilda at the same time.

"Who?" said Luna.

"I'm not telling a bunch of Gryfindors information that they don't need to know," said Draco.

At lunch everybody knew about Harry and Ron and they wouldn't come out of the common room.

"Hermione can I come spend the night at your dorm I don't really want to go back to those girls in my dorm crying because Harry Potter is gay?" asked Ginny.

"Of course but I have to ask Draco first," said Mia not noticing that she said Draco's name but Ginny did.

"Draco what is it are you to in love," said Ginny jokingly.

"Of course not we just have a truce since we have to live with each other," said Mia.

"Really?" said Ginny.

"Of course," said Mia and sent a email to Draco asking if Ginny could come over for the night. She got one back instantly and then looked over at the Slytherien table seeing that Draco wasn't there and that he must be in the common room.

TBC

REVIEW

3


	3. Supper

Disclaimer- own nothing sadly.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while school is hectic and I have had writers block.

To the story

DM POV

Up in his room he just sat there not knowing what to do or what to say when Ginny came for the night he didn't know if he should just stay in his room, annoy Mia and Ginny or invite Blaise over.

He decided to go with the last choice but mix in a little of number two.

He went to the Slytherian Dungeons to see if Blaise was there. Sure enough he was not with a chick though surprisingly just all by himself with a book in his hands that was super odd.

"Hey mate;" said Draco "do you wanna come over tonight Mia is having the Girl Weasel over for supper because her brother and her ex are having fun without her?"

"Sure mate," said Blaise.

"Cool I'll ask Mia," said Draco looking at the Mac he brought down with him.

"Wait who?" asked Blaise.

"Granger, we have a truce and that's what I call her," Draco explained.

"Whatever dude. Wait you said that Ginny is going to be there?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah why, oh Mia is asking what you like to eat she's making supper, what do you want to eat for supper?" asked Draco very confused why Blaise looked flushed and was a bit sweaty usually girls didn't bother him only tests and Sprout because she was mad.

"Can Granger make chocolate silk pie for supper?" asked Blaise.

"Sure I'll ask that sounds great. The menu for the night is for appetizers we are have some combination of bread meat pears and pickles and pepper jack cheese. Then for supper she wouldn't tell me then pie. That cool mate?" asked Draco.

"Sure mate see you then. You better help Granger so that you can say you helped make the meal and surprise Ginny on how you can be good so we don't have a prejudice meal," said Blaise.

"That's a good idea mate I let you get ready and take a shower your all sweaty and nasty," said Draco and left. When he got upstairs the most amazing aroma and voice was heard.

"Babe I'm home," said Draco "Did you get my e-mail about the pie?"Asked Draco.

"Yes love it's in the fridge. Can you push the next button on my phone I don't like Wezer," said the Brunette.

Draco went over to the Ihome and hit the next button and the next song went on.

"Um love, can I help with dinner?"asked Draco.

"Of corse just stay right there I'm getting you an apron. Have you thought about what song your doing for H.I.? asked Mia hoping he hadn't because she had the perfect song for him.

"Um no I have no idea what to do. Any suggestions?" asked Draco.

"Yeah I have three songs and since we are head we have to do the beging show and the ending so you can decieded what you want to do when but here is what I say you shoud do Loaded Gun by Chris Sligh then It Ends Tonight by All-American Rejects then Time to Dance by Painc! At the Disco.

Ill update sooner I promise.


End file.
